Emma Winchester (River of Rebirth)
Emma Winchester (b. March 8, 2012) is a Amazon and hunter, as well as Dean Winchester and Lydia's daughter. Emma is a family member of the Winchesters and Campbell. Among her relatives are her ancestors, Cain and Abel. She is by far the only known child of Dean and his last as she was killed by her uncle Sam Winchester at Seattle Washington. She was conceived during a night out between her father and mother when they met at the Cobalt Room. Lydia happen to find Dean and hooks up with him to become impregnated by a young and successful man. In just 36 hours, Emma was given birth and named by the Amazon Tribe leader, Madeline. As time passed by, she grew at a rapid growth and was place into different rituals to fianlly reach her last ritual, which was to kill her biological father, however things did not go as planned as Emma confronted her father and was stuck between a wedge whether to kill Dean or not, Sam intercepted them and shot his own niece, ending her life. Emma's soul did go to Purgatory like any monster, however it was removed immediately and she was taken into another alternate world where she was reborn in a new body and a chance to make a life for herself. Following her family bloodline, Emma sets out to become a hunter and show she's not a monster as many claim her to be. She proves herself to become a Winchester. History Early Life Emma was born around March 8, 2012. She stayed as a baby for a while and was able to interact with her mother by communicating like a normal person. Emma later rapidly aged into a six year old girl and taken by other Amazons, among them being their leader, Madeline. After being taken away, Emma once more aged during that time. She was put through many initiations such as consuming human flesh with milk and later branded with the Amazon's crest. Finally reaching her sixteen year age, Emma was sent off to kill her father, Dean Winchester. She arrived at the hotel where Dean and his brother were occupying at and revealed her identity as his daughter. She convinces him that she needs his assistance in escaping her people. Dean seems to lower his guard down, but Emma takes out a dagger, while Dean turns around with a gun ready to shot her. Emma remarks Dean won't kill her, but notes that he'd be a challenge due to being prepared for anything. Dean claims he can kill, but Emma doesn't believe him. Both find it hard with ending the other's life and it may appear that Dean could get through to her, but unfortunately for Emma, her life ends here as Sam arrives, with a gun aiming at her. She pleads to her father for help and the moment she turns back to face Sam, she is shot in the chest, falling dead. Arriving to a New Universe After her demise, due to being a monster, despite not descending from Eve, Emma's soul went to Purgatory, but was immediately pulled out by an unknown force who rebuilt her in a newly constructed body and places her in a alternate world. She is dropped off in Seattle, Washington, finding herself awake, lying on a bench just out front of a bus stop. She walks around and finds reflected surface, where she is shocked by her new appearance and ask a nearby stranger where she is at, revealing she is still in Seattle. Physical Appearance Emma is a young beautiful girl around the physical age of a 16 year old. She possesses long dark blonde hair much alike her father and mother. She has noticeable green eyes like her father, a trait she inherits. Whenever she reveals her Amazon nature, her eyes turn Yellowish-Red Eyes. Emma seems to carry her traits in her newly reincarnated body after being revived. The difference between her old body was that her new one makes her appear a lot younger to fit with her 16 year old appearance as her old one seemed more of a young woman than a girl. Due to training her body, she develops a muscular tone body with a athletic slim to go with it. Personality Not much is there to Emma's personality since she was only born and aged exponentially and her short span of time was to set her sights on killing her dad, however once she is reborn and builds her own life, Emma is paranoid, cold-hearted (specifically towards the male species), serious, has a sense of pride that gives her a stubborn quality, and can be happy. Emma has a hard time trusting who is friend or foe as being shot by her uncle has left her a sour taste in her mouth of who is good and bad as she does not wish to die a second time. She likes to keep to herself and works solo on a hunt as she believes working with others will slow her down or run the risk of causalities. Emma has no one to love since she has never known anyone to even love as its hard to determine how her relationship with her father would've gone had it not been the interference of her uncle, but one things for certain, Emma does not like Sam. She doesn't seem to think the same about her mom as the two hardly interacted or bonded. Emma comes to the conclusion that Lydia doesn't have a faint clue about parenting. Something common among the Amazon Tribe is that they have a strong distaste for the male species as they think of men being cruel, greedy, and arrogant creatures that highly think of themselves to be superior than the female species. Emma at first didn't think highly of men, thus looking down at them, but she lighten up and saw them as equals, but she only gives her respect to those that have proven themselves. Beneath her stone cold walls, Emma has a childish happy nature that only wishes to smile. She finds being pleased makes her life healthy as she does admit that being serious all the time has made her feel so prude and lonely. She only craves for companionship and wishes to trust people, buts she's lost. Equipment * Angel Blade: Emma manage to her hands on a angel blade when one was dropped after banishing an angel. It can kill a variety of beings, while some can survive or withstand it without injuries. It cannot kill Archangels as they are unaffected. * Greek Parazonium Dagger: Somehow found in her jacket, Emma is left with a dagger, one known to be carried by the god of war, Mars/Ares or a deity of bravery and military known as Virtus. It seems to hold no supernatural powers except being a representation of its pagan god, so it only acts as a common dagger. Powers and Abilities Due to being an Amazon, Emma is stronger than a human mortal as demonstrated by other new generation Amazon girls of Emma's age as they were able to throw a full grown man against a wall and kill them. Despite going in after to kill her father, Emma was actually untrained and had yet to develop her skills as a fighter. Time passed by, she studied over different fighting styles, specializing in Greek style. Her skills and the many beings she's fought such as monsters, demons, or humans have helped develop her growth into becoming a independent fighter. Emma has also handled her own against those of divinity and celestial origin. Like Dean, Emma possesses strong will be refusing to one's demands and like her father, Emma grows up to become a exceptional hunter. * Empathy: Emma has a full understanding of sensing one's emotions and moods without needing to interpret obvious symptoms. She can tell when a person is hiding their through feelings by using another to conceal it. She uses this to her advancing a fight as she can read a person like an open book and use their emotions against them. ** Animal Empathy: Basically like All Amazons, Emma can communicate with animals through their emotions. She can understand what is it that they want and when. She knows when an animal needs respect and trust. She can even befriend even the most dangerous animals, although not to a full extant to those that are deranged. * Fairy Awareness: Inheriting this ability from her dad, Emma has the gift of seeing fairies as they cannot cloak themselves from her, despite not her having been abducted by fairies. It helps her dealing with them as they usually fight by making themselves invisible but for her it's impossible to do so. * Immortality: All Amazons can outlive the lifespan of human beings and they can live up to more than a thousand years without aging or withering. It is unknown how long Emma can live out for as it may be possible she can live long as the Old Gods or less, since it was Ares and Harmonia that blessed them with immortality. Emma will age slower than humans. * Regeneration: Due of Amazons's physiology being superior than a humans', Emma's body can heal much quicker but not to the extreme rate like angels or demons. She would still have to go on a same human recovery, depending on how she was wounded but it would require less time. Her immune system is greater than humans, meaning she cannot get sick from alimentary or diseases as Amazons never get sick. Her metabolism burns off calories faster than a average human, so she requires to sustain herself with the efficient among of calories and it also how her body heals from blunt force, cuts, and bruises in just mere hours. * Enhanced Durability: Emma's bones and muscles are much denser and harder than the average human being. While all Amazons are not bullet proof or invulnerable to piercing objects, she can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit by solid objects or beings with superior physical strength like monsters, angels, or demons. As she grows and learns how to endure pain, she can resist being tased, shot, stab, and being caught in by explosions and launched several feet off the ground and landing back down unharmed. She has taken hits that would normally knock a person out cold. * Enhanced Senses: Her Amazon's Senses are superior than those of a human. She has sharp hearing to hear a person coming from mere feet away. Her hearing helps her stay on high alert for incoming enemies. * Enhanced Speed/Reflexes/Agility: Emma is very quick on her feet. She can run faster than vehicles and cover so much ground in small rural areas. While on a normal jog, she ran for 13 miles in 30 minutes. She has ran fast and catch fast animals that run about 35 miles per hour. She is very limber and can react on time against fast individuals such as Wendigos, that move at an incredible speed, especially ones at night as they are perfect hunters at that time and seem like they move as a blur. She has faced off against vampires and werewolves that to can move quickly and appear instantly. She can carefully avoid being shot by projectile weapons and uses parkour and acrobatics. Emma is know for jumping across far distances and landing safely on her feet without losing balance. * Enhanced Strength: Amazons are stronger than the average human. They are on par with regular monsters such as vampires or werewolves. Dragons, phoenixes, Jefferson Starships, and possibly Vaewolf are the only monsters that Amazons would have a hard time fighting against or be outmatched. She has handled herself against lowly black-eyed demons for only a short time. She can easily throw a full grown man three times her size across a room, several meters and hold them in a vice grip, lifting them off the ground. Even her punches can send them several meters far. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Emma practices her fighting techniques around her free time, in order to sharpen her skills and to aid her adaption against supernatural beings. She practices on martial arts after researching online and then on Greek fighting style. * Hunting Skills: As time goes by for Emma's new life in the alternate world, she decides to make it her life into becoming a hunter. She studies all the lore before proceeding on her first actual hunt. The beginning, it proves to be difficult, but thanks to being stronger than a human, Emma is able to handle against common monsters. Spending years, Emma becomes a seasoned hunter and is able to deal with any creature. It takes to the next level when she faces off against angels, demons, deities, or cosmic beings, but allied with powerful allies, Emma is able to deal with the issue. * Magic Proficiency: Emma utilizes in magic much often than the common hunters. She specifically uses magic that is pagan origin or create Hex Bags she learned from a couple of witches on how to conceal herself. ** Angelic Magic: Coming across an angel, Emma learns to create angel wards, ranging from banishing, dampening, concealing, or preventing entry. ** Demonic Magic: Emma learns to create a Devil's Trap and perform an exorcism to banish demons. She even learns to create Hex Bags use to prevent detection among demon kind. ** Pagan Magic: Emma studies on pagan lore and discovers a few certain rituals or spells to help aid her in her journey by protecting herself against evil forces. * Marksmanship: Needing to rely on other weapons than a sharp blade weaponry, Emma learns a few tricks from another veteran hunter and equips herself with rock salt filling shotgun or a pistol. * Mechanic: During her free time and needing to move to another location, Emma studied on the schematics of a vehicle and how to repair it manually. When finally taking in possession of a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 Fastback, Emma keeps it in top condition. * Swordsmanship: Emma practices to herself with the given dagger left behind. She is profound with it in combat and is able to handle herself with a robber, who tried to steal her by using a pocket knife. She later uses an angel blade and is quite skilled at using it against demons or monsters. Vulnerabilities Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can destroy Emma instantly with only a snap of their fingers or wave of a hand. The Shadow can also kill Emma easily with only physical force. * Half-Breeds: Cambions, Nephilims, and Nephalems can harm or kill Emma as they can easily outmatch her. It is unknown how Emma would fare against a typical Cambion that is not supercharged by an Archangel since a Cambion's power is perhaps comparable to that of a Crossroad Demon or Special Child. * Angels: Any Angel can restrain Emma just as they do so easily against her father and uncle many times in the past. * Demons: Emma can perhaps resist against lowly Black-Eyed Demons, but a full front assault may perhaps lead to her downfall. White-Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell can kill Emma with ease. * Lovecraftians: Just like any deity, a Lovecraftian can kill Emma or possess her, twisting her mind. * Monsters: Emma can resist against normal monsters much easier and potentially kill them since she is stronger than any hunter and she herself is a monster. Stronger species such as Elite Monsters, Alphas, Eve, and Leviathans can kill Emma with ease. * Pagan Deities: Even those that have not had any sacrifices for centuries or retain their full might, they can outmatch Emma. Harmonia converted the Amazons from mortal beings to monsters, so it shows that the gods can manipulate those lesser than them. * Reaper: Any Reaper can reap Emma. * Witches: Witches can use their magic to incapacitate, restrain, harm, or kill Emma from any magic method. She can kill a low-level Witch such as those how make a demonic pact with a demon, in order to borrow powers to perform magic. Natural Witches are the ones she would have a difficult time taking down. Weapons * Convention Weaponry: Despite being a form of monster, every Amazon is a mortal like a human, so any form of weapons constructed by humans such as guns or blade weapons can harm and kill Emma just as they can kill any human. * Supernatural Weaponry: Weapons of the supernatural origin such as divine weaponry of gods, weapons of Heaven, First Blade, Death's Scythe, etc, can kill Emma with ease, since they are superior than conventional weapons. Others * Magic: Emma is susceptible to magic spells/rituals and witchcraft. * Mortality: Emma may be a monster, but she is nerveless a mortal being, but she is unaffected by human aliments, diseases, or have a limited lifespan as a average human, however physical harm can wound her. Gallery Emma Original Body.jpg|Emma's Original Body Relationship Dean Winchester Like any newborn Amazon, Emma was sent to fulfill her final initiation by killing her parental father, however its difficult to say on how they end results would've turned out as Emma may have been lying about wanting to be saved or was trying to get Dean to let his guard down, but whatever the case, Emma knew enough that Dean wouldn't kill her, not ever in his lifetime. When Sam arrives, pointing a gun at her, she begged for her father to save her, but there wasn't much of a chance to do anything as Sam killed her. In the alternate universe, Emma reveals she secretly wanted to be loved and perhaps if she fought her urge of being a monster as seen, she might have wanted Dean to be her father. She does claim that if she ever crossed paths with Dean, their moment would be estranged. Sam Winchester Emma carries nothing but a grudge against her uncle as in a blink of an eye, he did not hesitate on ending her life. Her death leaves Emma haunted, being alert that Sam might come after her, so she's left tramautized by the experience. She admits she desires to rip out her uncle's heart as payback, but decides to keep that to herself and doesn't talk about the issue. Lydia Not much is known about Emma and Lydia's relation since Emma didn't stay long with her mother, however Emma was working hard to complete her initiation to make her mom proud, so this implies they might have had a small ounce of care, but that is hardly enough to say they have a healthy relation. Later on, Emma implies that Lydia hardly knows the first thing about being a mom after seeing real life moms care for their children at a park or ones on television programs. Facts and Trivia * Emma is a feminine given name. Deprived from the Germanic word Ermen, meaning "Whole" or "Universal". Category:River of Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Amazon Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Winchester Family Category:Main Characters